


The Sky and the Land

by shusagisakas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shusagisakas/pseuds/shusagisakas
Summary: As a childhood friend to royal twins Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika, you've been with them for a long time, through thick and thin. While the bonds between the three of you were strong, the bond between you and the prince seemed to be stronger and as days, weeks and years pass on, that bond only seemed to grow stronger and closer.(Ephraim x Female Reader ficlet booklet)





	The Sky and the Land

**Author's Note:**

> Ephraim is late to a tea party, Eirika is annoyed and you enjoy messing with the twins.

If there was one thing you noticed since getting to know the reckless prince of Renais—he was dumb; plain and simple. Ephraim, the crown prince of Renais, was friendly, charismatic and strong on the battlefield. His reputation as a soldier was known across all of Magvel, with some reacting to it with wonder, others with fear. There were accounts where his reputation was exaggerated to the point where some painted him as some blood-thirsty monster who loved to fight. And perhaps the part where he enjoyed fighting wasn't too far from the truth.

However you knew him well and found amusement in some of the exaggerated tales and rumours revolving around the green-haired prince. You had come from a minor noble family in Renais—your father being a knight in service to the royal family before you were even born. It was this simple connection that you were able to become acquainted with the royal pair of twins—Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika.

From childhood to young adulthood, you noticed that neither of the two had changed much in terms of personality. Eirika was still kind-hearted and sweet as honey while Ephraim was as charismatic and headstrong as ever. To be fair, neither had you—snarky and impish, not the usual qualities of a noble lady. Gossips often sprung about in Renaisi villages about how someone with your personality could ever become close friends with the royal children, but you shrugged it off. Neither Eirika nor Ephraim seemed to mind and still considered you one of their closest and beloved friend. It wasn't rare for you to spend time at the castle with them—today was no different.

“Did Eph forget again?” You asked, unable to hide the amusement in your voice as Eirika let out an exasperated sigh at the mention of her older twin brother.

“I made sure to remind him before he went off to training,” The princess let out a small huff, “He must have lost track of time again. You know how he can get.”

“I sure do.”

This wasn't the first time Ephraim had forgotten to show up to one of your usual tea parties that you often had with the twins, neither would it be the last you're sure. The first time he had forgotten was when you were all ten years old and the prince ended up being two hours late because he been sparring with all the knights in Renais—the experienced and even the trainees (of course he won all of them did you expect anything less?). Eirika had given him an earful on his lack of etiquette at the time and he had the decency to look contrite—it was his sister who was scolding him after all.

There was one time he was late, not because of his training or sparring sessions, to your surprise, but because he had been out of the castle and out in the fields, going for a horseback ride. You were the one who had found out about it when you noticed a figure in the distance from the castle windows and went out to greet him. He had begged you not to let anyone in the castle knew that he snuck out of the castle and you agreed—on the condition that he let you ride with him. It ended up with the two of you having to avoid soldiers who had found you two out before both of you having to be nursed for bruises and scratches because the horse had ended up bucking the both of you off of her because Ephraim was still not skilled in horseback riding. You two were severely scolded and while repentant for your actions, you both had fun, however brief it was.

Ephraim being late to these tea parties seemed to be a tradition, even as you and the twins reached the ripe age of seventeen. You wouldn't be surprised if the prince did this on purpose at this point, just to tease his younger sister.

“I'm sorry for this, I'll go and fetch that silly brother of mine.” Eirika spoke, moving to stand up so that she could drag her brother to the tea room—by the ear if she must.

“Eirika don't worry about it. He'll be here soon I'm sure—”

You never got to finish that sentence because as if on queue, the doors burst open and in came the prince himself. Ephraim let out a deep breath, panting as he rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He must have ran all the way here from the training area.

“S-Sorry for being late!” Ephraim grinned sheepishly, “I lost track of time...again...”

“Yes you did,” Eirika huffed, crossing her arms as she sat back down at her seat, “Honestly brother, you've been doing this for seven years. I thought you'd learn by now that keeping guests waiting is very much rude.”

“Sorry, sorry. But at least it's just you two. If this has been a tea party with noble guests my ears would be chewed out.”

“Oh, so you won't show the same respect to us as you would to other nobles?”

“I said I was sorry Eirika!”

You couldn't help but laugh. Their sibling bickering never got old for you and besides, you like them this way—the fact that they can drop their air of royal formality just to be themselves.

By now, Ephraim was no longer heaving like a wild animal and had taken a seat at the table, the tea party finally able to go underway. Thankfully it seemed the tea hadn't gone cold from waiting for the prince to arrive—the maids must have made sure to have the tea prepared immediately before the tea session was to start, thanks to a certain someone, who was notoriously known for being fashionably late.

“Here's yours Eph.” You said, passing him his cup of tea.

“Oh thanks, I was feeling quite parched—yeowch that's hot!” Ephraim jolted from having the hot tea come in contact with his lips and tongue.

You stifled a laugh behind a snort while Eirika sent her brother a look of disbelief. This was the prince that was to one day become king? Eirika feared for the future of Renais when her brother can't even be bothered to cool his tea before taking a sip.

“Easy Eph—don't start gulping down your tea. You'll burn yourself,” You snickered, “Although you kind of already did that haven't you?”

“I thought the tea would be cooler since I was late.” Ephraim retorted, carefully cooling his tea before taking a proper sip this time.

“The maids have prepared it just as we, and by we I don't mean you included, set up the table for tea.” Eirika answered, her words so blunt you had to cover your mouth to keep hide your grin.

If anyone outside the castle heard their princess sprouting such blunt words they'd probably faint on the spot. You wonder if maybe you rubbed off a bit too much on her, but then again, it wasn't as if Eirika didn't have her own snark. She was better at controlling it, unless her brother was involved.

“Why do I feel like I'm being attacked here?”

The pout on Ephraim's face looked almost pitiful that you laughed, but you decided to help him out—he had enough tongue-lashing, figuratively and literally (from the tea) for one day.

“You know Eph,” You spoke up, changing the subject, “I heard the most interesting thing on my way to the castle today.”

“Really? What's that?” Ephraim asked, curiosity piqued.

Eirika too seemed to be interested. Your lips were curled up a sly smile as you leaned further in, as if sharing some secret gossip and your eyes were twinkling.

“There were a group of ladies, noble ladies I should add, chatting by the castle gates,” You snickered, eyes pinned solely on the crown prince, “They were talking about you.”

“Me?”

“Him?”

The twins asked in unison. You nodded, the smirk never leaving your lips.

“They were talking about how handsome you were and how you were so charming. I think one of them even mentioned how sharp you looked at the winter ball a while back. Something about you looking so mesmerising in formal clothes—”

“I'm not mesmerising when I'm fighting?”

“—and how she was jealous that—wow, Eph slow down I haven't gotten to talk about your lance yet.” You grinned widely, so widely in fact that Eirika felt nervous all of a sudden.

Goodness what were you up to? If there was one thing you loved more than spending time with the twins, it was messing with them. Obviously not anything malicious but you loved teasing and making them flustered. Ephraim more so (Eirika thank whatever gods had mercy on her) because you just found his reactions, or rather lack thereof, amusing.

Ephraim, for his part, didn't seem to catch on. Poor, poor oblivious prince. This was why you loved messing with him.

“_Anyways_, those ladies are definitely charmed by you Eph. Maybe try entertaining them?” You suggested.

Ephraim rubbed the back of his neck, “I don't know, I'm not really interested in courting anyone right now. I'd rather focus on honing my lance skills.”

“Oh they were definitely interested in your lance skills too.”

“O-Oh is that so?”

“Oh yes _definitely_.”

Eirika knew she can be naïve at times, but there was no way she did not know which direction this conversation was going. And for goodness's sake, her brother was as dumb as a rock—when you mean lance skills, you weren't talking about fighting abilities, you were—

“Ahem!” Eirika cleared her throat as she managed to grab both of your attentions, “D-Don't forget I'm here too! I don't like feeling left out after all.”

“Oh sorry Eirika, we didn't mean to chat without you,” Ephraim looked over to you, “Right?”

“Right, right. Sorry Eirika.”

You didn't even look upset. The princess wondered if there really were noble ladies who were..._interested_ in her brother like that or you just made it up on the spot to mess with him. The grin on your lips seemed to imply the latter.

“In any case, after tea, may I spar with you brother? I wish to hone my fencing skills further.” Eirika spoke, wanting to keep the conversation from heading into rather questionable topics.

“Of course! I was planning to go back to training as well after this.” Ephraim grinned.

A pause. Ephraim turned to face you, the grin still on his face.

“Would you like to spar with us too? I haven't sparred with you in a while and I'd like to see what new skills and techniques you've acquired.”

You grinned back, “Sure why not? I could stretch my legs and arms. Just make sure not to get too carried away all right? Don't want to hurt little old me yeah?”

“I don't think I've ever gotten carried away, but I'll do my best. I know my skills in the lance after all.” Ephraim boasted.

Eirika very nearly spilled her tea on the table when she accidentally blew into her cup out of shock. Thanks to your innuendo and Ephraim's obliviousness, the word 'lance' and its double meaning unable to leave her mind. While she coughed, trying to regain her dignity, Ephraim fretted over her.

“Are you all right Eirika? Do you need me to grab a medic?” He asked, concerned.

“N-No, I'm fine,” The blue-haired princess waved off her brother's concern, although thankful for it, she didn't want to have to explain why she reacted the way she did, “So, sparring—yes?”

“Of course! I have to show how much my skills have grown.” Ephraim spoke proudly.

“Yes,” You smirked and Eirika felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, “His improved _lance _skills.”

This time, Eirika really did spill her tea.

**Author's Note:**

> There's only a small amount of Ephraim fics and that makes me very sad, so I guess I'll have to do my part and add more.
> 
> This is purely self-indulgent featuring my first Fire Emblem love (and FE game for that matter), the dumbass prince of Renais himself. I kept the reader mostly neutral in terms of personality for my male Byleth ficlets but for this reader personality, she's gonna be a snarky troll. This is self-indulgent as I've said but it's also an excuse to write dumb Eph (bc he's really just Big Dumb Energy) and sassy Eirika, which shows itself in Sacred Stones, their home game, moreso than Heroes.
> 
> The sky portion of the title comes from the fact that Ephraim is known as the 'King of the Clear Sky' in his Japanese solo ending card. The reader, due to her down-to-earth personality that I gave her, will be the 'Land' portion of the title. Eirika's title is 'Princess of the Wind' in her Japanese solo ending card if you guys wanted to know!
> 
> Each chapter are done in like memory pieces style so it'll mainly follow the canon story, but I may do some pre-canon and post-canon themed chapters as well. Just depends on what I want to write. This may go into a higher rating like 'M' as I continue writing it but I'll keep in the 'T' rating for now.


End file.
